Mods
Modifies basic Game Types for different gameplay. Can be combined with Mutators. The Instagib mod is seen in the Mutator menu despite being a mod. Xonotic Pro Mode (XPM) The competitive standard for Xonotic, and the expected ruleset for Duel. This adds extra rules for picking up items; preventing players with 100 health or armor from taking 25 and 50 to give other players a greater chance of rebuilding stack. Shards, pills and Megas can still be taken. Xonotic Defrag Mode (XDF) The standard modification for Race CTS. This mainly changes the physics to remove the speed limit and reduce the speeds and acceleration of circle jump and strafe jumps to be on par with Quake 3 Defrag. The mechanics otherwise are largely the same, except for the addition of double jumping. Weapon characteristics such as force are modified to be better conducive to completing certain obstacles. Vehicles VTOLs, spider mechs, jetpacks, land speeders, jets, tanks, and more. Intuitive controls, large maps, and typically CTF. On some servers, this is combined with nade mods for even more chaotic matches. Nades Come in a variety of types. The offhand hook bind or drop weapon bind throws the grenade. Hold the throw key to cook the nade. Press f8 to switch grenade types. Types include: * Normal - Frag grenade. Explodes. * Napalm - Shoots several napalm globs in a circle around the nade. Touching these will ignite players and likely kill them. * Nitro - Freezes enemies in a large radius. Lethal. * Translocate - Teleports the player to where the nade "explodes". * Spawn - Creates a spawn point that can be respawned on three times. * Healing - Regenerates health in a large radius around the nade. * Entrap - Slows movement within a large radius for 12 seconds * Pokenade - Spawns a creature. Four creatures can be alive at one time. Options include: ** Zombie: Medium speed melee attacker. Can be ridden for movement speed higher than running (but not as fast as strafe jumping). ** Spider: High speed melee attacker. Drops 25 health on death. ** Wyvern: Flying monster. ** Shambler: Large, slow melee attacker. Drops 100 health on death. ** Random: Spawns all of the above and a marine at random. Instagib * All players have exactly one weapon: the Vaporizer. * All players start with 10 cells. * All Nex and Rocket Launcher pickups are replaced with cell pickups. * Cell pickups only add 5 cells. * All other pickups are removed. This includes cell pickups that would otherwise be on the map. * If a player runs out of ammunition, they will be given 10 * seconds to find some. During this time, they will be dealt constant damage, alerting other players that they have ran out. If they find some, their health will be restored to 100. If they do not, they will die. * Dropped MinstaNexes are worth 10 cells. * The upper limit on the numer of cells is removed. * 100 health pickups are replaced with Extra Life powerups. * Powerups are always either Speed or Invisibility. * Any map elements that normally deal damage but don't kill instantly deal no damage. * This disables the Blood Loss mutator as well, as there is no way to deal damage to a player without instantly killing them. Category:General